fomfandomcom-20200214-history
Colonization and Mining Guild
Guide The CMG was created in 2156 with the sole task of colonizing the universe for economic growth and the expansion of human civilization to the far-reaching corners of the universe. The C.M.G. has been planning and scheduling all actions regarding space colonization, which has given the organization enormous political power. In 2159 the C.M.G. planned huge terraforming projects to take place over the next few decades. To make planets habitable, they had to ensure several objectives were achieved. First the temperature must be regulated and clamped to within a habitable range. This change is made possible by the alteration of the planet or satellite’s atmosphere, utilizing the greenhouse effect as needed to make it warmer or blocking certain spans of the electromagnetic spectrum selectively to make it cooler as necessary. Afterwards the atmosphere had to be denser. On many planets the density of atmosphere near the ground is only at 1% compared to Earth's whereas the density needs to be at least 30%. After the Colonization and Mining Guild (CMG) established the third interstellar colony, Terra Venture I in the Gliese 876 system, it became necessary to summarize all regulations of space trade into one unitary law journal. The so-called "Charter of the Dominion" not only described interstellar laws of trade between the Earth and the colonies, but also reflected a new framework of justice for the Dominion. In 2250 the first Vortex Gate was installed on New Haven with both CMG and Vortex Inc hosting the opening ceremony. Two years later, Project Daedalus was initiated, by the Dominion President, Mitchel DeGrood, and the CMG leadership declared Its intention during the coming years and decades, to build Vortex Gates on all established colonies. Gradually CMG evolved into a massive organization, responsible for the lives of millions of colonists and multiple trillions of wealth. Its governors are very powerful and influential people, and many of them get elected to Dominion office when they retire from the CMG. The Corporation’s purpose is to regulate mining and colonization, set standards, prices, and investigate fraud and price fixing. This makes it probably the most important political body of all the other Dominion agencies. The CMG is a very rich corporation that is the godfather of all space exploration. The CMG has colonized many planets and moons, and supports the people who are not as fortunate as the Dominion. mine materials, produce products, and dominate the markets, believing in democracy. There are those who blame the CMG, an easy target for many. The CMG has control of the means by which resources are found and mined. Many believe the CMG has grown too powerful too fast, and lawmakers and ministers did not anticipate this properly. Many colonists view the CMG as the de-facto government in space, and reject any jurisdiction of the Dominion. With the addition of a new Corporation in VI the CMG has decided there is a necessity to have its own military organization within the Corporation to protect what they’ve earned, the colonies they control, and assets they have acquired. Specialities Category:Factions